Pokemon The Extra Chronicals
by Mardus
Summary: These are new chapters with ash and friends so enjoy please read rate and comment
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon the extra chronicles

This is prologue of my new fanfic it is about ash and his friends meeting new trainers and their newer adventures these take place during the newer season of Pokémon. This is the prologue showing about two of the new trainers and their Pokémon with their and the Pokémon's personalities.

Kaizer: He was born in littleroot town his starter was treecko and they are the best of friends like ash and Pikachu. He is clam and laid back but is protective of his friends he doubts though that ash will be a Pokémon master ash has to prove himself that he can be Kaizer though does help ash.

Kaizer's Pokémon:

Septile: The star Pokémon of his team just like Kaizer he is laid back and calm he is great friends with him and trust him knowing he won't hurt him. Although his speed is his specialty and he is the head of his team what makes him so special is how female Pokémon fall in love with him once they lay eyes on him this slightly annoys him but he accepts it and tries to ignore how the females act toward him.

Empoleon: The teams second in command he enjoys joking around with spetile's issues but is a serious fighter and tries to fight from afar. He thinks Septile is very lucky but tries to pull him out of those situations. He joined kaizer's group after his Hoen competition when he went to Shino.

Magamotar: He is a hothead when he battles and can get angry very quick but is a very good friend of kaizer's he finds Empoleon to be an idiot and Septile to be to laid back and that he should care more

Milotic: She enjoys showing off her beauty in a battle rather than using brute force she is kind of a shy Pokémon but she can be very caring and sweet

Roserade: She has a huge crush on Septile which is one of the reasons she joined the team her specialty is far ranged combat like Empoleon she is also a sweet Pokémon but she is not shy like Milotic.

Gibtie: She joined Kaizer's team after he battled her in a certain cave she treats everyone like a family but Septile like a big brother because she looks up to him like one she is headstrong and fights as soon as the opportunity comes up she tries to learn from Septile and Septile tries to help her train

Serra: She is a princess from a community of people use specialty is physic Pokémon. She is Best friends with Kaizer and always travels with him Unlike other Trainers her starter was a Ralts she ran away from home because she doesn't like being a princess she wants to be a normal trainer. She does both contests and gym battles

Serra's Pokémon:

Gardevoir: She is the star of Serra's team like Septile is to Kaizer's team. She tries to keep peace with her team but unlike all the other females she doesn't fall totally in love with Septile which is why she is Septile's best friend also she was with Serra when she was a Ralts. She wants to fight but sometimes Gallade gets in the way because he wants to keep her safe.

Gallade: Second in command in Serra's team he is like a knight he defends the weak and follows his word before Serra ran away he joined her group with a big mission to defend Serra and Gardevoir with all of his might. He follows whatever Gardevoir says and because of that she gets so annoyed at him.

Medicham: She is a though up-close fighter she wonders about Gallde and Gardevoir sometimes and bugs her saying that her and Gallade and even her and Septile she should be together, but she backs off when Gardevoir gets to upset at her.

Kadabra: He is serious all of the time and can be a major party-pooper or wet blanket like Gallade he is all about the mission.

Espeon: She is very silly and likes playing pranks in her free time but when a fight stirs up she'll be ready to kick butt her main target for pranks are Gallade and Kadabra because of how serious they are

Lopunny: The only non-physic on the team she is mainly used for contests unless Serra really wants to use her and for the Pokémon league she is very flirty most of the time especially toward Septile and Empoleon.

so thats it for the intro also if you see this devineart I am furking to let you know on devineart


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon the extra Chronicles ep1

This is the first part of my story so enjoy remember please review and read

It was a great day in hearthome city as Ash, Dawn, and Brock where on their way to canalave city for Ashes 6th badge when. "HEY WAIT FOR ME I SAID I WAS COMING WITH YOU GUYS!" a kid with blonde hair came running up to them. "Barry there you are so are you ready." Ash said, "Yea so let's see how good you are I still say your never will be as good as Paul." Barry said Ash said nothing and they all went back to jubilife city.

*meanwhile at snowpoint city*

"Ok Magmortar now end this with flamethrower!" A person around the same age as Brock was standing there grinning. He had pretty long black hair with a white stripe down the middle of it up to his neck. "Well Frolass is unable to battle and the winner is the challenger Kaizer." The referee said "good work Kaizer you deserve the icicle badge." Candice said, "Thank you Candice." Kaizer said "Ok Cerra let's go we got a lot of time on our hands now." A girl with long blonde hair even longer than Kaizer's her hair is down to her butt she is the same age as Kaizer. "Ok Kaizer why don't take a break from gyms for now I need to focus on my contests now we both have the same number of badges." "Ok Cerra lets head to jublife." Kaizer said "Ok Kaizer race you there" "Ok Cerra lets go."

*days later at oreburg city in the Pokémon center*

"So Ash who are you going to use in the next gym anyway." Dawn said "don't know yet Dawn so when is the next contest." Ash said then the door opened and Kaizer and Cerra entered the center. "Nurse joy can you heal my Pokémon." Kaizer said "Sure Kaizer and Cerra this will take sometime." Nurse joy said. "Ok then we will wait." Ash stood up and went toward Kaizer and said "Hey there my name Ash nice to meet you." He put his hand up as an invite to shake it. Kaizer then smacked his hand away and said "I don't talk to losers." Kaizer said with such a calm tone.

Ash was very upset at what he said "Hey who are you calling a loser." "I saw you in the contest with Wallace you sucked badly." "You know what when are Pokémon are healed how about a battle." Ash said "Fine just don't cry when you get owned."

That is then end of this chapter in the next one Ash and Kaizer battle each other who will win who will lose read the next one to find out and please review


End file.
